Grimmjow's Christmas Gift
by diamondlovesyaoi6697
Summary: Grimmjow's uncle gives him a gift for Christmas - a succubus named Kurosaki Ichigo... Here's some Christmas smut for you! Slutty!Ichigo ALERT! :D  Lemons, OOC, smut, crossdressing, sex toys, bondage.. *yum* XD Please READ AND REVIEW :


**Pairing: GrimmIchi  
>This is for my BFF <strong>**B.A.W****. (you know who you are, you freak! :D)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters…<br>I don't know how to describe how Ichigo was acting in this… O.o I guess he was acting… cheerful… and slutty? :| Slutty!Ichigo FTW! :D  
>Warning: smut, yaoi, crossdressing, smexy sex toys, the juicy stuff ya like… :)<br>****PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!****  
>Enjoy! XD<br>**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve – the time of the year when people get excited to give presents and spend time with their loved ones. Many jovial individuals were out blowing cash for gifts, unlike one person, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Grimmjow sat on his plush couch, sighing dramatically as he mindlessly flipped through the television channels. He always spent Christmas that way; by choice, of course. He wasn't very fond of crowds and would rather submerge himself in solitude than to be around a large number of people.<p>

Grimmjow absently threw away the thought of entertaining himself through television and turned it off. He glanced through the window and decided to go for a light jog, seeing as though there was a long time before the sun was to set. He strolled to his room and stripped himself of his clothing, replacing them with a more appropriate wear for jogging.

Grimmjow was already out the door in less than five minutes, clad in a pair of light blue track pants with a shirt to match, and a pair of Nike tennis. He stretched his calf muscles for a bit, then took a firm hold of the small water bottle that he would be carrying with him. He began to trot slowly for a while, gradually picking up the pace as time wore on. He jogged for about twenty minutes, before slowing down to a torpid stride. A light sheen of sweat adorned his body, and his facial features were relaxed as he took a few large gulps of the water he had with him. Jogging was a reposeful activity for Grimmjow and it always left him with a sense of contentment.

His cerulean orbs peered upward, looking at the pinkish hue of the sky that signaled that dusk was approaching. Grimmjow walked down the street, stopping to a local pub to purchase a case of beer for him to enjoy.

By this time, night had already fallen, and the streets were aglow with multicolored lights. A few citizens graced the streets of Karakura Town, smiling and laughing with one another as they held their friendly conversation. Kaleidoscopic Christmas ornaments accessorized the byways of the cheerful town, their various colors beautifying the avenues enchantingly. Even Grimmjow could admit that Karakura Town was a splendid sight at this time of the year.

He walked along the avenue which led to his home, pausing in his route to affectionately pet a stray cat, evoking a gratified purr from the feline. He arrived home in record time, quickly jumping into the shower for a much-needed bath. A large white towel sat loosely on his hips and the cool air of the air-conditioning unit whirled around his moistened body. Running slender fingers through his still-damp hair, he grabbed a can of beer from the case he bought earlier.

The loud chime of the telephone startled Grimmjow, causing him to spill the contents in the can on the counter.

"Shit," he muttered angrily, quickly maneuvering himself to answer the call.

"What?" he answered gruffly, grabbing a dish towel to clean up the mess he made with his beer.

"I see that you're still an asshole, Grimm," the gravelly voice said apathetically.

Grimmjow sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger when he realized who called him.

"What the hell do you want, Aizen?"

"Is that how you should address your loving uncle?" Aizen asked with feigned curiosity.

"Cut the shit, dickhead. What the hell do you want?" Grimmjow didn't have the patience to deal with his smartass of an uncle at that time.

"I just wanted to make sure you were home," the man said nonchalantly through the phone.

"What the fuck for?" Grimmjow inquired, cocking a light blue eyebrow in question.

"Because I'm coming over there, if it wasn't obvious."

"I don't want you to come here," Grimmjow responded bitterly, gritting his teeth in irritation.

"This isn't about what _you_ want, asshole," Aizen said gruffly, "besides, I'm on my way there now."

"No!" Grimmjow yelled, slamming his fist down on the counter in anger.

"You have no say in this," Aizen uttered before hanging up.

Grimmjow blinked comically when the line went dead, swearing loudly and chugging down another can of beer.

'_It's gonna be a long fuckin' night_,' He thought bitterly to himself.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow changed into a pair of boxer shorts and a wife-beater before sitting down on the couch and turning the television on. Just then, the chime of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Grimmjow sighed wearily, reluctantly getting up to let Aizen inside.<p>

When Grimmjow opened the door, his cerulean orbs grew wide when he saw his uncle sporting a grin on his face and another man carrying a huge gift box.

"What the hell is that?" Grimmjow asked inquisitively, eyeing Aizen suspiciously as he entered his house.

"Your gift," Aizen replied, running his slender fingers through his wavy, brown locks.

"I didn't ask for one," Grimmjow said, his eyes still wide with disbelief. No one ever gave him presents on Christmas.

"You didn't have to," Aizen smiled when he affectionately ruffled Grimmjow's hair, evoking a low growl from the blue-haired man.

The man that was with Aizen placed the gift box next to Grimmjow's couch and wordlessly walked through the door.

"Who was that?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes following the conspicuous man's form as he left.

"My driver," Aizen responded as he walked over to Grimmjow's refrigerator and helped himself to a can of beer.

Grimmjow took keen notice of his infuriating uncle claiming the beer but decided to ignore it.

The brown-haired man made himself comfortable next to Grimmjow on the couch, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"What's in the box?" Grimmjow asked, his cyan orbs piercing into Aizen's expectantly.

"Since you are so eager to open it, I have no choice but to comply with your wishes," Aizen said as he got up, lifting the box and resting it down in front of Grimmjow.

"Go on… Open it," Aizen ordered; winking wickedly at the blue-haired who patently seemed unsure about the whole situation.

Grimmjow loosened the decorative bow atop the box and slowly lifted the top. His eyes bulged out of his head when he caught a glimpse of his 'gift':

A boy with sun-kissed skin and orange spiky hair was sleeping in the box. Red ribbons adorned his body in such a way, that it concealed the fact that he was completely naked. A big red bow was placed on his crotch, covering the boy's most private areas. His eyes opened slowly, revealing chocolate-brown orbs complimented by thick, long eyelashes.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow whispered quietly, his eyes widened in shock as they tore away from the sight of his present and fixed themselves on Aizen.

"I know how you like your boys, Grimm," Aizen stated, smiling, as he affectionately patted Grimmjow's shoulder.

The boy slowly got up and made eye contact with Grimmjow. He smiled and sat on Grimmjow's lap, wrapping his arms around the blue-haired man's neck.

"Mmmm…Master," the boy said quietly as he kissed Grimmjow's cheek and shifted himself more comfortably on the lap he was sitting in.

"M-Master? Where did you get him from?" Grimmjow asked with genuine disbelief while looking vigilantly at Aizen.

"My friend, Szayel, summoned one for you."

Just then, the orange-haired boy grew medium-sized horns and a tail.

"He's a succubus," Aizen finished nonchalantly.

"But aren't succubi normally women?" Grimmjow asked, still trying to understand the circumstances he found himself in.

"If an incubus is a bottom in _these_ circumstances, then he would rather be considered a succubus," Aizen explained, taking a gulp of the beer he forgotten before.

The boy's tail whipped around happily as he purred softly, nuzzling his face into Grimmjow's neck.

"If you want him to lose the horns and tails, you can just tell him to. Oh, and by the way, his name is Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen stated as he got up from the couch.

"I also left some _supplies _in your closet," the brown-haired man said with a mischievous wink.

"Left some supp - _HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET IN THERE_? !"

"That's not important right now. When midnight strikes, something _special _will happen to him and that's when you'll have _fun._ Also, he'll disappear after he is sure that you're satisfied."

"But-"

"I'll stop by in the morning. _Enjoy him, Grimm_," Aizen said mischievously as he left.

* * *

><p>Ichigo got up off of Grimmjow's lap and walked towards the kitchen.<p>

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow uttered quietly, but loud enough for Ichigo to hear, as his eyes fixed themselves the boy's swaying hips.

"I'm gonna make Master something delicious to eat!" Ichigo said as he smiled warmly.

"Well, I was gonna order out-"

"_NO_. I _want_ to do this," the boy said ominously as he glared at Grimmjow.

"Fine," Grimmjow mumbled as he looked away, making the boy smile again.

Grimmjow jumped slightly as the loud chime of the telephone rang. He answered it quickly, trying his best not to look at Ichigo's body.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Jaegerjaques, can you stop by the office so we can have a brief discussion about your proposal? I sincerely apologize for disrupting your time," the amiable voice of his boss boomed through the speaker.

"Uh, sure. I'm on my way."

"Thank you, Mr. Jaegerjaques," the friendly voice said before hanging up.

Grimmjow hung up the phone, walked into his bedroom and sighed.

"Um. Ichigo, my boss called me and told me I have ta stop by the office ta talk with him. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Grimmjow said as he changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"Yes, Master!" the boy said cheerfully, resuming to his previous action. He looked through Grimmjow's refrigerator, pleased to know that the blue-haired man had the ingredients for what he wanted to prepare. He hummed quietly to himself, gathering the necessary produce for dinner, barely registering that Grimmjow was halfway through the door.

"Be careful, Master!"

"Yeah," Grimmjow said as he made his way to the office in which he worked. He was in the literary field and was the editor of many famous novelists.

* * *

><p>After the brooding discussion between him and his boss about his most recent proposal, Grimmjow finally made it back to his residence about two hours later. He unlocked the door and entered his home, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight before him.<p>

Large arrays of mouth-watering dishes were set on the living room table. Roasted turkey, glazed ham, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, and candied yams were arranged decoratively. Grimmjow's jaw dropped at the sight of Ichigo who was standing next to the table.

He was wearing a sexy, velvet, skin-tight Santa mini-dress with a white faux fur trim and built-in belt that stopped to the mid-way section of his thighs. He also wore a studded, red thong with white French lace garter belts and a pair of thigh-high patent black eight-inch fetish boots. A velvet Christmas hat on his head was tilted to the right slightly. The dress he wore clung to his skin, displaying the curves of his body appreciatively.

Grimmjow tried to swallow but found that his mouth was dry. He just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Ichigo's_ perfect_ body.

"Welcome home, Master! Please enjoy your Christmas dinner!" the orange-haired cheered happily.

"Uh…"

Ichigo smirked and bent over slowly, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and feigning an innocent blush on his cheeks.

"Ya like what 'cha see, Master?" Ichigo asked seductively, grinning when he saw a trail of blood leaking from Grimmjow's nose.

Grimmjow quickly regained his composure, wiping the trail of crimson that was draining, and walked stiffly to the table. The boy giggled quietly, moving to the side to allow Grimmjow to sit at the table.

The blue-haired man was speechless at having being pampered by someone other than himself. Ichigo smiled warmly and took up some the freshly prepared meal for his master. Grimmjow took a few bites of the food and paused for a few seconds. That was certainly the best food he had ever consumed.

"How is it, Master?" Ichigo asked as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve a glass.

"I-it's good. No, it's great," Grimmjow said in between chews. He wasn't the type of person to throw around compliments, but at that moment, he didn't care – the food just tasted too good.

Ichigo poured Grimmjow a shot of Scotch after he was done eating, nestling himself next to the blue-haired man in the couch.

"So… where's your horn and tails?" Grimmjow asked as he took a gulp of the strong alcohol.

"I don't really like them that much, so I don't show them," Ichigo said nonchalantly, looking the other direction.

"I never knew, but, how do… succubi… stay alive?" Grimmjow asked, averting his attention to the orange-head.

"We use semen to stay alive!" the boy answered cheerfully, using one hand to fluff the Santa mini dress he still wore.

Grimmjow was taken aback by that, but it _did_ make sense.

"Okay, one more question: _HOW CAN YOU EVEN WALK IN THOSE SHOES? !_"

"Succubi wear these kinds of shoes _all the time _so ya get used ta it eventually," Ichigo replied, bending over in the couch and using his fingertips to wipe at the smudge on the heel of the left foot. By doing that, Grimmjow caught an eyeful of Ichigo's derriere.

Suddenly, Ichigo's breathing came in pants and his face was flushed.

"H-hey! What's wrong? !"

"I don't know. My body feels funny," Ichigo managed to reply as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo bridal style and carried him to his bedroom, hoping that he had something that would deal with Ichigo's condition. He sat Ichigo on the bed while he moved to his dresser for medications. Just then, a piece of paper flew through Grimmjow's window and impacted with his head.

"The fuck? !" Grimmjow muttered angrily as he picked up the paper and began to read it:

_Dear Grimmjow,  
>Ichigo is having a 'condition' and is reacting 'weirdly' seeing as though it's midnight. You're probably rummaging through your drawers and whatnot, looking for medications because you're an asshole. During the first night of the full moon, the strong hormones in all succubi become imbalanced and they become extremely horny. It normally happens at midnight because that's when the moon is at its highest. Go in your closet for the supplies I hid there and you'll find another note.<br>Aizen_

Grimmjow sighed and walked slowly too his closet and opened it, not surprised at finding a black, leather bag in the corner. He took it out and laid it on the bed, pulling off the next letter that was attached by tape onto the bag.

_Dear Grimmjow,  
>Since you already know what's going on with Ichigo, I'll get straight to the point. Ichigo is your fuck-toy. You can do anything you want to him and he wouldn't mind because he's a succubus. Like I said earlier, he'll disappear as soon as you're completely satisfied. They need semen in order to live, so make sure to come inside of him more than once. USE THE SEX TOYS! DON'T THINK I GOT THEM FOR NOTHING! I WON'T USE THEM BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE MY OWN-N-NEVERMIND…Oh, before I forget; his semen is a very…potent dermal aphrodisiac. Enjoy your fuck-toy!<br>Aizen_

"Why is my uncle such a fucktard?" Grimmjow muttered to himself wearily as he threw the note in the garbage bin.

"Master~" Ichigo whined, clutching onto Grimmjow's shirt. His eyes were glazed over with lust, heat, want, desire and many more. Grimmjow glanced down only to see a very conspicuous erection poking from under the dress he was wearing.

"Fuck," Grimmjow muttered as he felt blood rush to his groin.

Ichigo untied the laces on his fetish boots and pulled them off, revealing that he was wearing a pair of white thigh-high stockings that the garter belts were attached to. He laid back on the bed, spreading his long, slender legs shamelessly as he bit his lips and furrowed his brows, a pick blush rising in his cheeks.

"M-Master~ Can you help me with _this_?" Ichigo asked while using one hand to finger his erection through the dress he wore.

It was then that Grimmjow's self-control shattered into tiny shards. He crushed their lips together, directing the kiss and moving his lips sensually. Their mouths moved languidly against one another as Grimmjow's fingers began to play with Ichigo's silky orange locks that spilled from under the Christmas hat. Grimmjow reluctantly pulled away, only for a brief moment to breathe in a few gulps of much-needed oxygen.

Ichigo did the same, before getting impatient and pulling Grimmjow into a searing lip-lock. The orange-head wrapped his arms around the blue-haired man's neck and growled lowly in his throat. Grimmjow ran his tongue along Ichigo's bottom lip, seeking entrance, to which the orange-head happily granted.

The blue-haired man thoroughly probed the orange-head's mouth, exploring and enjoying his seemingly sweet taste. Ichigo prodded Grimmjow's tongue with his own, entwining and meandering the moist, pink muscle. The orange-head's fingers weaved their way into Grimmjow's hair, gently massaging the scalp and inducing a gratified hum of satisfaction from the blue-haired man.

"Raise your back," Grimmjow whispered huskily against the other's flushed lips. Ichigo nodded and did as he was told. He lifted his back from the bed, feeling Grimmjow's fingers tug down the zipper of his dress. The blue-haired man slowly pulled the fabric off of Ichigo, inducing a pleased sigh from the orange-head. He casually threw the velvety material onto the floor as he turned his attention back to the succubus.

Grimmjow hovered over Ichigo's form, a predatory gleam in his eyes as they raked over the exposed flesh. He connected their lips once more as his hands slid down the smooth expanse of skin. Ichigo shifted one of his legs and it rubbed against the hard member in Grimmjow's pants. He quickly flipped them over, with him on top, as he unbuckled the front of the blue-haired man's jeans.

"Master's hard~," Ichigo cooed with a smirk as he pulled down Grimmjow's jeans along with his boxer shorts.

Grimmjow didn't have time to react before Ichigo went down on him. He gave the hard member a few long, leisurely strokes. Ichigo ran his fingers teasingly along the shaft, moving them upward to give the flushed head a gentle rub. He flicked his tongue out and slowly lapped at the trail of pre-come that oozed from the slit. Grimmjow's breath hitched in his throat at the fervent mind-fogging sensations.

Ichigo blew hot breaths on Grimmjow's sensitive head, causing the latter to give a startled gasp. He smirked to himself, wrapped his lips around the tip and swirled his tongue.

"S-shit," Grimmjow groaned out as he fisted the sheets tightly.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered closed as he slowly moved his lips down the shaft, engulfing the engorged flesh in moist warmth. He raised his lips around Grimmjow's erection and moved back down, taking him even deeper. Grimmjow gritted his teeth tightly, releasing his firm hold in the sheets and weaving his fingers in Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo bobbed his head, moving his tongue expertly around the shaft and hollowing his cheeks as he suckled. Ichigo pulled his lips off Grimmjow's member and smiled warmly.

"Is it good, Master?" Ichigo asked innocently, while giving Grimmjow a few fast pumps. The blue-haired man could only nod, tugging Ichigo's head in a silent request. The orange-head resumed to his previous action and took Grimmjow into his mouth again, this time letting the head of Grimmjow's dick brush against the back of his throat.

"Oh God," Grimmjow groaned out as Ichigo swallowed around him.

The orange-head pulled up, allowing his sharp teeth to graze the sensitive shaft, before dipping back down, deep-throating him and swallowing around the length. He used a free hand to cup Grimmjow's balls, massaging, fondling and caressing them.

The sensations Grimmjow experienced were intense and a million icy shivers shot up his spine as the pressure in his lower stomach tightened. The orange-head kept bobbing his head, moving faster and sucking harder as globs of pre-come continuously drained from Grimmjow's dick. The grip Grimmjow held in Ichigo's orange locks tightened as he unconsciously snapped his hips forward.

The unexpected action startled the orange-head, causing him to gag slightly. He took a deep breath and relaxed his throat muscles, allowing Grimmjow to fuck his mouth. Ichigo moved his hands to the bed and clutched the sheets, using it for leverage as Grimmjow slid himself in and out of his mouth.

Grimmjow couldn't contain his groans and gasps as he plunged himself into that heavenly moist warmth. The pressure in groin tightened, indicating his very imminent orgasm.

"Nngh…I'm c-close…g-gonna…come," Grimmjow managed to say in between his ragged breathing.

Ichigo hummed in delight at the blue-haired man's words, the vibrations thrumming through Grimmjow's dick. Grimmjow gasped and released himself in the orange-head's mouth. Ichigo purred and swallowed his seed eagerly, using his tongue to lap at the milky fluid that passed his lips. Ichigo licked his lips and sighed happily.

"Master tastes delicious," the orange-head said huskily as he sucked all of Grimmjow's essence off of his limp member.

Grimmjow growled and pulled Ichigo into a passionate kiss. The orange-head parted his lips automatically, allowing Grimmjow to wrestle his tongue with Ichigo's and effectively tasting himself on his tongue. The blue-haired man pulled away from Ichigo's lips and glanced over to the bag filled with _supplies_.

"Let's see what's in here," Grimmjow said ponderingly as he moved over to the black leather bag on the bed and slowly unzipped it.

There were handcuffs, ankle and wrist shackles, spreader bars of different sizes, gag balls, blindfolds, flavored lubricants, a rider's crop, vibrators, dildos and butt-plugs in many sizes, anal beads, nipple clamps and cock rings.

"Are we using those, Master?" Ichigo inquired, his eyes fixing themselves on the sex toys.

"Yeah. You up for it?" Grimmjow smiled cockily as he thumbed a cock ring.

"Anything Master's up for, I'm up for!" Ichigo cheered happily.

Grimmjow chuckled and took a hold of the handcuffs, pointing to the headboard of the bed and wordlessly ordering Ichigo to lay there.

Ichigo positioned himself comfortably in the bed with his arms raised to allow Grimmjow to cuff them to the headboard. Grimmjow locked the handcuffs around Ichigo's wrists and grabbed the nipple clamps out of the leather bag. He held the clamp between his teeth as he used his fingers to tease Ichigo's pert nipples.

"Ah! Master~," Ichigo whined as Grimmjow pinched both of his nipples harshly and attached the nipple clamps on them.

Grimmjow fastened a cock ring at the base of Ichigo's erection, earning a startled gasp from the orange-head. The blue-haired man pulled Ichigo into a heated kiss, not seeming to get enough of his unusual sweet taste.

"You're really sexy, you know that?" Grimmjow whispered seductively into Ichigo's ear, using his tongue to trail along his jugular vein.

Ichigo only whimpered and craned his neck, silently begging for more contact. Grimmjow paid special attention to Ichigo's neck, leaving red bruises in his wake as he travelled further down the orange-head's body. Grimmjow flicked his tongue over one of Ichigo's clamped, over-sensitive nipples and roughly pinched the other.

"Ahn! Nnn~," Ichigo moaned at Grimmjow's actions, shuddering heavily as he arched his back off of the bed.

Grimmjow moved lower, his hot tongue licking down Ichigo's chest and his hands running along the curves of Ichigo's body.

"Get on your knees," Grimmjow ordered as he took out a bottle of lube. Ichigo easily maneuvered himself into the requested position, using his hands to grip the headboard to steady himself. Ichigo cocked his hip slightly, glancing over his shoulder to look at the blue-haired man.

Grimmjow peered at Ichigo and concluded that he had never met anyone in his life as sexy as Ichigo. The orange-head was looking over at him with layered eyelids, his chocolate brown orbs ablaze with heat and lust. His lips were parted slightly as he panted and the blush on his cheeks was darkened to a deeper shade of pink.

The blue-man grabbed a medium sized butt-plug and covered it in the candy-cane flavored lube. Without warning, he shoved it between Ichigo's tight ring of muscle.

"AAHH! Master!" Ichigo cried out, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes as the large butt-plug roughly impaled him.

"Nah, I don't like this one," Grimmjow said apathetically as he pulled the plug out from between Ichigo's muscle and threw back into the bag. Instead, he grabbed a vibrator and drenched it in lube. He gently pushed it inside of Ichigo, causing the latter to moan appreciatively. He turned the vibrator on its highest setting and sat back to watch Ichigo's reaction.

"Oh~ Haaaah! M-Master~ It feels-" Ichigo rocked back on his knees, trembling visibly at the odd yet pleasure sensation flowing throughout his body.

Grimmjow felt his cock twitch in anticipation, but ignored it. He wanted to play with Ichigo first.

"Ya like that?" Grimmjow asked, grinning, while searching through the bag for something else to use.

"Yes, Master!" Ichigo replied enthusiastically, panting harshly as pre-come dripped from his neglected member.

Grimmjow got two egg-shaped vibrators and lubed them up. He pushed them between Ichigo's entrance to join the one that was fluctuating inside of the orange-head. He used the remote and turned them both on to their highest settings.

"Aaaahhh! Hah! fu-huh-uh-ah!" Ichigo's cries of ecstasy resonated through the room as the vibrators buzzed noisily.

Grimmjow got another vibrator, but it was smaller, and a small dildo. He used the last of the lubricated and coated them evenly. He pushed them between Ichigo's opening, stretching him to his limit, and used his hands to move both vibrators and the dildo.

"HAAA~ Aaah! M-Master… I'm so f-full!" Ichigo moaned out, a thin trail of saliva draining down his mouth as noises of pleasure continuously passed his lips.

Grimmjow smirked cockily and kept moving the toys in and out of Ichigo. He pulled them back slowly and pushed them back in deeper, roughly jabbing at the orange-head's prostate.

"AAAHH! Ahhh! M-Master! More!" Ichigo cried out, pressing against the toys, hoping to get them in deeper.

"Tell me what you want," Grimmjow said, grinning, and tilting his head expectantly. He winced slightly when his throbbing cock ached in his jeans, but he'll get his release soon enough.

"Please...I-I want Master's…!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're referring to. Please explain," Grimmjow said deviously.

"Aaah! I want Master's hot cock inside me!" Ichigo exclaimed, biting his bottom lip and furrowing his eyebrows.

Grimmjow roughly pulled all of the sex toys out of Ichigo, evoking a whine from the orange-head at the sudden loss. Ichigo watched him with hungry eyes as Grimmjow quickly divested himself of his clothing. The orange-head couldn't tear his eyes away from Grimmjow's chiseled abs that were in his view.

"Mmmm… Master's so sexy," Ichigo hummed in delight at the sight of Grimmjow's body. The blue-haired man glanced up to look at the orange-head, a smirk plastered on his features as he grabbed another bottle of candy-cane flavored lube.

He slathered a generous amount on his rigid member and aligned himself at Ichigo's stretched opening. Bright ceruleans burned into deep, rich chocolate browns; both pairs of eyes glinting with lust. Grimmjow entered Ichigo and pressed himself to the hilt in one swift thrust.

"HAAAH! Aaah! Nngh! Master's so big!" Ichigo mewled as Grimmjow drove in and out of him.

"Holy shit...so...tight," Grimmjow moaned as his throbbing length was engulfed Ichigo's warm, silky passage.

Grimmjow pounded wildly into Ichigo, grunting with every thrust. Ichigo's cock was flushed with the desperate need for release, but the blue-haired man had the cock ring on him.

"M-Master…haaa…can you un-cuff me…ahh!..and take the ring off, please?" Ichigo managed to say in between his raspy breathing.

Grimmjow pushed the button on the side of the handcuffs and freed Ichigo's wrists and flipped him on his back successfully without pulling out. He thrusted slowly as he used his hands to remove the cock ring from the base of the orange-head's cock. Ichigo trembled violently as his orgasm crashed over him.

"AAAHH! MASTER!" Ichigo screamed, thin strings of milky fluid spurting on Grimmjow's bare chest.

Grimmjow's pupils began to dilate as he felt electrifying heat course throughout his body. His dick hardened even more inside of Ichigo, causing the latter to moan loudly.

_His semen is a very…potent dermal aphrodisiac. _

The blue-haired man remembered what Aizen said in the letter and swore loudly. His body was enveloped in scorching heat and his breath came in harsh pants. He gripped Ichigo's hips abrasively and he began to thrust at an accelerated pace.

"Uh! Huh-hah-ah-hah-AAH! Harder Master!" Ichigo's wanton cries of pleasure ricocheted off of the walls as Grimmjow roughly impaled him.

"So…good! Hahh! More! so...so good!" The orange-head rocked back to meet Grimmjow's thrusts, arching his back off the bed and crying out as Grimmjow tortuously jabbed his prostate. The blue-haired man's thrusts grew rapidly erratic as he neared climax.

"Nnngh! Guh! Fuck!" Grimmjow swore loudly when he released himself inside of Ichigo. More of the orange-head's pre-come smeared on Grimmjow's chest and he felt his dick stiffen considerably.

He pulled out of Ichigo and laid on his back on the bed. Ichigo understood and positioned himself over Grimmjow's rigid erection. He slammed himself down and arched his back, crying out and mumbling unintelligible words.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hips and pulled him forward, kissing him roughly and capturing his bottom teeth between his lips as the orange-head moved.

"Oh God, Yes! Yes! Haah! Ahh! Yes! Master!" Ichigo mewled as he rode Grimmjow roughly. The blue-haired man gripped the orange-head's cock and gave firm strokes to the turgid length.

"Tell me…how much you…ngh!...like my cock," Grimmjow said, his eyes clouded with pleasure as he kept stroking Ichigo's member.

"Hah! I l-love Master's big, thick cock thrusting…aah!...inside of me! Hah! I love…sucking Master's…juicy cock…fuah!...and drinking…nnn…Master's cum~ Master's cock f-feels so good~!"

Grimmjow dipped his fingers into Ichigo's slit, causing the latter the gasp and tremble.

"It feels amazing~ Haa! Yes! Aaah! Master's cock is so good~! Aaah!"

Ichigo moved faster on Grimmjow's length as the blue-haired man tightened his grip on Ichigo's cock. Raw pleasure coursed through the both of their bodies as they drowned in ecstasy, losing themselves in the throes of passion.

"I'm gonna cum, Master!"

"Me…too," Grimmjow moaned in response as the coil in his lower stomach tightened significantly.

An animalistic cry tore from Ichigo's throat and Grimmjow grunted as the two of them climax for the second time simultaneously.

* * *

><p>After four more rounds of lustful fucking, Grimmjow passed out from intense exhaustion. Ichigo was sure that he was satisfied as smiled warmly at the peaceful and content face of the sleeping Grimmjow.<p>

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, Master," Ichigo muttered quietly as began to sanitize the used sex toys and put them back in the black leather bag. He grabbed his clothes, and began to walk out of the bedroom, stopping in his tracks to glance at Grimmjow's sleeping form again.

Then he disappeared…

* * *

><p>When Grimmjow awoke that morning, he wasn't surprised to find Ichigo gone – Aizen <em>did <em>tell him that he would disappear. He got up, sighed, and went in the bathroom for a much-needed shower. After a nice, hot shower, he made himself a large cup of freshly-brewed coffee and sat on his couch.

The doorbell rang and got up to answer it, knowing exactly who it was. Aizen smiled cheerfully when Grimmjow opened the door, walking inside and taking a sip of Grimmjow's coffee, evoking an annoyed twitch from the blue-haired man.

"Ichigo disappeared?" Aizen asked, gazing into Grimmjow's eyes expectantly.

"Mhm."

"Did you enjoy your gift?"

"Yup. I have one question, though," Grimmjow said as he walked into the kitchen and helped himself to more coffee.

"Hmm? What is it?" Aizen asked, cocking an eyebrow in question.

"What 'cha gettin' me for my birthday?" Grimmjow asked, grinning from ear-to-ear as he draped an arm around Aizen's shoulder.

_THE END _

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmjow and Ichigo: O_O<br>Ichigo: How the hell do you manage to write these amazing sex scenes? ! *-*  
>Diamond: I'm just awesome like that *smirks cockily* :D<br>*Nnoitra enters the scene*  
>Nnoitra: Hey guys! Whatcha doin'? :)<br>Grimmjow: *hands Nnoitra this fanfiction* Read this…  
>Nnoitra: Aww man! These are words! I don't like reading! :(<br>Grimmjow: Read it! :O  
>Nnoitra: Fine, fine… *reads* Holy shit…*dies from nosebleed*<br>Diamond: Okaaaaay…. Someone's gonna hafta clean that up *points at Nnoitra*  
>Diamond: Wait! How the fuck did he read that so fast? :O<br>Ichigo: Your 'funnies' don't make sense and defies the laws of nature, physics, and common sense… sooo... yeah...  
>Diamond: I see… makes sense!<br>*Shinji enters the scene*  
>Shinji: NNOITRA! You bastard! You said you used a condom! If you did, then why the hell am I pregnant? ! I knew I shouldn't have let you put that blindfold on me!<br>Diamond, Grimmjow, Ichigo: Um… O.o  
>Shinji: *grabs Nnoitra by his hair, pulls him away, and leaves the scene*<br>Grimmjow: … WHY? *looks at Diamond*  
>Diamond: What have I told about questioning the person that wrote this fanfiction Grimmjow? ! :O<br>Grimmjow: Shut the fuck up, skank!  
>Diamond: SKANK? ! Do I look like Megan Fox or Britney Spears to you? ! Oh no you didn't…. I LIKE TRAINS! D:<br>*Diamond jumps out of the way to dodge incoming train while Grimmjow gets run over*  
>Diamond: Hehehe… Serves you right! :)<br>Ichigo: Ummm…. O-O  
>Diamond: Don't worry, he's alive, so you two can fuck later…<br>Ichigo *sputters and blushes*  
>Diamond: Merry Christmas and please review, my lovely readers! :D<br>**

**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! :DDD**


End file.
